


And We'd Charge In

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Advice, Coffee Shops, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Growing Up, Relationship Advice, Shadow Operatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-11 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19548199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Happy Sanada Saturday! Akihiko catches up with Officer Kurosawa a few years after the events of P3 and talk though a major decision he's about to make.





	And We'd Charge In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Mission: In to the Ring!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505215) by [AkisMusicBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox). 



It had been a long day, and Kurosawa still had paperwork to do when he got home, so he decided to stop into Chagall for a quick cup of coffee. When he entered the cafe, he almost didn't recognize the figure sitting at the counter. The broad, imposing man wore a cream-colored jacket over a black button-up and black slacks. He hunched over his mug, a leg bouncing nervously. Kurosawa would have taken an extra moment to observe the man if his hair hadn't been impossibly grey for his young age. _Looks like the kid got himself a few more scars._

"What, too busy to call me when you're right next door?"

The man jumped and turned, too startled for a person of his size or reputation. Relief flooded Akihiko Sanada's face when he recognized his mentor. "S-sorry, Kurosawa-san. I've just had a lot on my mind today. Just got into town, too." He gestured for Kurosawa to take a seat next to him.

"From college?" Kurosawa asked as he sat.

"From Brisbane," he said, taking another sip from his mug.

Kurosawa sighed as he ordered a cup himself. Admittedly, Brisbane was better than Juarez or Prague or Moscow, but it wasn't as good as him actually attending his college courses on a regular basis. He wasn't sure how Kirijo did it, but somehow, the Group was able to pull him out of his classes for weeks at a time and still not get him flunked out of college. He was behind on his studies, though, enough that Minako and he would graduate together - if he got his act together and buckled down. He realized that the only reason Akihiko hadn't dropped out of college likely was because of her. Kurosawa had never fully thanked her for that.

He tried to keep in touch with both of the kids - Akihiko, mostly to make sure he was still working towards becoming a police officer, and Minako to make sure that Akihiko was telling him the full truth. He also had concern for the girl, but she was so much more put-together than her boyfriend, and it was difficult to get through. She could smooth anything over with a wink or a laugh, something Akihiko had never perfected. However, even back then, behind the smiles was a capable, reliable partner for the boy. Her presence was the main reason he started looking at his life as something more than a series of battles.

The officer-turned-detective was just grateful that Minako had a way to better balance Shadow Operatives business with school. Her job was mostly research and analysis, all stuff she could do in her free time from the safety of the dorms. He knew he should try and convince Akihiko to do the same, but it seemed a pretty hopeless task at times. _Maybe if I coordinated with Minako, we could convince him by the end of next semester._

"What brings you back to town?" Kurosawa asked.

Akihiko's leg started bouncing faster. "Minako and I...tomorrow's kinda an important anniversary for us. We thought here'd be the place to commemorate it."

"The day you started dating?"

Akihiko clutched his coffee cup. "No, it's...January 31st was the day that she saved the world. Her and Ryoji." His voice cracked. "I was so damn scared. She swore they would both come back but a part of me just couldn't totally ignore the fact she could have been lying. Or that something would happen."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot. You've explained it to me, but it's hard to wrap my head around." Kurosawa took a sip from his mug that just arrived.

"It's okay. We just thought it'd be nice to see the day roll in at the shrine. It's...it's always been an important place for us." He shoved a hand in his jacket pocket and started fidgeting. "She had an exam today, but her train should come in well before midnight."

"And what about your exams?" Kurosawa prodded.

Akihiko nodded, more to himself than to Kurosawa. "They'll get better. On the ride into town, I wrote my resignation letter from active duty with the Shadow Operatives."

Kurosawa was impressed. "Really? I got to admit, kid, I'm glad, you're gonna be taking school more seriously. How'd Kirijo take it?"

Akihiko gave a noncommittal grunt into his mug as he took another drink.

"Did you send it?"

"Not yet," Akihiko winced. "I didn't know if I should do it before...or after." At Kurosawa's furrowed brow, Akihiko finally pulled out the item he had been fidgeting with - a small, black box. A box for a ring.

"You're gonna propose?" It was about damn time - despite their young age, Minako and Akihiko had been through more than most couples had been through in ten years. Kurosawa had been hoping that Akihiko's wanderlust in the past few years wasn't putting too much of a strain on their relationship, but his willingness to stay put for a while and make a proper commitment gave him hope.

"Wouldn't me quitting beforehand be presumptuous? But after would mean that I doubted her, and had a plan on the back-burner. But, what would I tell Mitsuru if I quit, but still didn't get engaged? And am I even good enough to deserve to be engaged to Mina? She deserves the best, and is it even right for me to put her in a situation where she might have to shoot me down and I don't want to -"

He was babbling now, faster than the detective had ever heard his protege in his life. "How many cups of coffee have you had since you've got here?"

"Three," he answered. "I can't be jet lagged when I see her. I need to make sure I'm not forgetting anything important."

"Jeez! Kid, you need a ring and a girl. What could you be forgetting?"

He shook his head. "Not just a ring. The right ring. A ring I picked out from Be Blue V, since the employees were nice enough to work with me over email and make sure they had the right size in stock. Because it had to be from here, because this town is where everything started. On the 31st, because it was the day she gave the world a future. Also, because even if we waited at least six months to get married, she'd be twenty, which would make it easier legally. Or, we could wait longer so it doesn't interfere with her studies, but that could make it difficult if -"

Kurosawa sighed and snatched the coffee mug out of his hands. _It's really easy to forget how wrapped up in his own head this kid can get._ "Hey!" Akihiko protested.

Kurosawa stood and set their mugs near the barista to take them away. "Come with me. Stop thinking, stop talking." Akihiko furrowed his brow but followed his mentor. Kurosawa led him to Club Escapade and ordered two beers. "Sit," Kurosawa ordered and shoved a beer to him. "Drink this, and don't talk until it's empty."

Akihiko gave him a worried look. "I really don't have much of an alcohol tolerance. Especially after the caffeine, one of these will have me completely -"

"Fine," Kurosawa conceded. "Half. That's it. Shut up."

Akihiko looked at the bottle seriously and downed half of it considerably quicker than someone of his tolerance should. _He's a raw bundle of nerves now. I'd feel bad for him if he didn't realize how spoiled he was._

"Half," Akihiko said, stifling a small burp. "Tell me. What am I doing wrong?"

"You're worrying about proposing instead of actually proposing!" Kurosawa said, taking a swig off of his bottle. "She's been putting up with you for years, with the same damn smile on her face that she's had since she moved to this town. Do you really think she cares about where and when? You keep telling me she saved the world, which means she saved all of it. All of it and every damn day has got to be suitable. You were both orphans, so you know what it's like to have no money, so do you think she really cares about the specific place you bought her jewelry?"

"But -"

"I'm not done. Tell me, how's she going to get to the shrine when she gets into town?"

"Taxi. We're meeting there. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it if I picked her up." He started picking at the label on his bottle.

"So, you're keeping her from knowing she gets to spend the rest of her life with the person she loves because the station isn't quite the right backdrop?" Kurosawa took a long drink.

"But, like I said, I don't even know if it's right for me to ask and put her in that position!" Akihiko took a voluntary drink from his bottle this time.

"Bullshit, kid. Bullshit. You're trying to make a decision for her about your relationship. You think she'd abide by that?"

Akihiko finally gave a reluctant chuckle. "No. Not at all. When we've talked about marriage, she even refused to let me pick the hypothetical cat's name without a lively discussion. But...Shinji will never let it down if I don't give a proper proposal."

"What the hell is proper about Shinjiro Aragaki?" Kurosawa snorted. "The kid's engaged to the future head of the Kirijo Group, and he's publicly said that he'll be taking her last name. Remind me, who proposed to who?"

"He proposed to her," Akihiko said with a nod. "Ten minutes before a meeting where the board members wanted to discuss her marriage prospects again. Then, she proposed to him, in the board room, and whipped out two matching wedding bands. They're getting married next fall."

"I don't want to hear you trying worry about what that gold digger cares about how you propose," Kurosawa teased, pointing his beer. "You may have gotten bigger, but you're all still dumbass kids. Stop making things too difficult and too dramatic. So, are you gonna send that email now?"

Akihiko pulled his smartphone out of his pocket, and a few clicks later hit "Send".

"Good," Kurosawa said. "Now, what are you going to say to her?"

Akihiko turned back to his phone and pulled up another screen. "I...I don't know. I've been trying to put my thoughts together, but -"

"Delete that," Kurosawa grumbled. "If you can't wait from the station to the shrine to propose, you sure as shit can't memorize a script. Come on, it doesn't have to be complicated."

Akihiko set his phone on the bar and bit his lip. A memory flashed across his face, and he started to chuckle. The chuckle turned in to rolling laughter that had him doubled over the bar. _He can't be drunk yet, can he?_ "What is it?"

Akihiko took a breath and composed himself. "It's...something I used to say all the time back then. She'll kill me for it, but it's too perfect."

_The hell?_ "You might wanna screen that line first," Kurosawa cautioned.

Akihiko took another drink. "It was generally right after we knocked out a few Shadows, waiting to go in for the final blows. She'd cast an eye to the team, and flash me a smirk. With that, I'd say, 'I've been waiting for this!' and we'd charge in."

Kurosawa cringed, but it only sent his companion back to rolling laughter. "Alright kid, might be a little cheesy, but the hell do I know?" Kurosawa offered his bottle out, and Akihiko clinked it with his. "Congrats."


End file.
